


See You Again

by TerraYoung



Series: The More Things Change 'Verse [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: (Mick's again), M/M, POV Second Person, Referenced past suicidal ideation, pre-Mick Rory/Ray Terrill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraYoung/pseuds/TerraYoung
Summary: Five times Mick and Leo used inter-dimensional communication devices, and the one time they weren't necessary.(Sequel to The More Things Change...)





	See You Again

1:

 

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

You groan as something wakes you up with its high-pitched noises. 

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

...And as it keeps going and going. You fumble around in the dark before finally finding the ICD - inter-dimensional communication device, Ramon had called it - and switching it on. 

"Wha' izzit?" You ask, words slurring together. 

Leo's grainy image flickers for a second. "Did I wake you up?"

"'S fine. Wha's up?"

"Forgot about the time difference between our Earths. Sorry about that." 

"'ike I said - 's fine."

"Okay..." Leo still doesn't look convinced, but he doesn't press the subject. Instead, he says, "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'm back safe and sound. I'd introduce you to Ray, but I haven't seen him since I got back. He's off on a mission." Leo's face pulls into a frown that you're  _dying_  to kiss away. "Should be fine, but you know how I worry..."

You roll your eyes fondly. "Jus' as bad as Len, but a hell of a lot more obvious 'bout it." A shadow passes over Leo's face, but it's gone in a second. "Tell 'im I said hello, 'kay?"

"Long as you get some sleep," Leo advises. He smiles softly. "Have a good night's sleep, dear."

'Dear?' You mouth silently. Aloud, you say, "I'll try. 'Night, Leo."

Leo blows a kiss at you, then shuts the ICD off. You drift into unconsciousness not too long after that.

 

 

2:

 

Some unfamiliar guy shows up when you ring Leo on the ICD. 

"Who the hell are you?" You growl. "An' where's Leo?"

"Ray Terrill, and in a debriefing with General Schott," Other Ray - though you're debating calling him Big Ears - answers. "Since you look exactly like Mickey, I'm assuming you're Mick?"

You nod. 

"Thank you, by the way," Other Ray says. 

"For what?"

"Taking care of Leo while he was off time traveling." He shakes his head fondly. "God knows he needs looking after."

"Yeah." You snort. "There was this one time where he told me off for burning some guards 'stead'a knocking them out, when knocking them out would've involved us getting shot an' killed."

"Now  _that_  sounds familiar." Other Ray smiles, and you find yourself staring at it for a second too long. "Look, I've got a report I should probably get finished, so I'm gonna go. But I can tell Leo you called."

"'nks," you grunt. 

Other Ray nods. "No problem."

The image cuts out, and all you're left with is static. 

 

 

3:

 

"Ray said yes!" Leo says the instant his image flickers into view. "I proposed to him last night, after our mission - I was going to wait for something more romantic, but..."

He takes you in and frowns. "What's wrong?"

You take another swig of beer. "'S mine an' Lenny's anni- anni- day we got married. Second one without 'im. 'm I r'lly s'posed t'get through this sober?"

"I wish you would." Leo bites his lip. "I wish I could be there with you."

"Well, you're th' one who went an' fucked off t'planet Nazi. Ain't got no one t'blame but yourself." You finish off your... whatever number of beer you're on, and grab another. 

Leo sighs. "This is my home, Mick. My boy- my  _fiancé's_  here. I had to come back eventually."

"Coulda jus' brought 'im here."

"And leave everyone to fight off the Nazis without us?" Leo asks. "I can't do that. That'd be selfish of me. Plus, Ray would never agree to it."

"Tha's  _his_  problem." You down half the beer can in one go. "An'  _Lenny_  didn't care 'bout bein' selfish. Long as Lise an' I didn't get hurt, 'nyway."

"I'm not  _him_ ," Leo says. "I'm  _me_. We share the same name, the same body, a couple other things, but we're not the same person. I wish you would -" he cuts himself off. "We can save that discussion for when you're sober. For now, do you think you can you promise me something?"

"'pends. Wha' izzit?"

"Try  _talking_  to someone next time you're upset instead of getting drunk? Losing yourself in alcohol doesn't get rid of your problems. ...I should know."

"Y'okay?" You ask. Leo's never really talked about his issues, for all he's interested in helping with everyone else's. 

Leo smiles slightly. "I am now. But I tried drinking myself into oblivion for a while after Mickey died. When that started interfering with missions, I stopped doing that and started taking more and more risks. It took Ray forcing me to talk to him to get me to knock out of it." He sighs again. "Just take care of yourself, please? If there's anything Len and I would have in common, I think wanting you safe and sound would be it. So do it for him if you won't for me."

"...Okay. I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Leo frowns. "I understand if you can't - or don't want to - say it back, but... I love you. Thought you should know."

You blink. And blink again. For a second you're transported back to the last time Len said he loved you, in the dead of night on the eve of the Oculus Incident, and a wave of pain washes over you.

"Um, thanks," you reply awkwardly. "I - I care 'bout ya, too."

Leo smiles. "Call me back tomorrow when you get the chance?"

"Sure."

 

 

4:

 

Sara gives the team the day off, something that everyone but you is happy about. They get to do whatever the hell they want, while you have something important to talk about with Leo. You can't remember much from last night beyond that and a promise to talk more and drink less, but you've got a sneaking suspicion what it's about. 

Leo's breaking up with you. You'd probably said or done something to make him upset - hell, maybe the drinking alone had done it - and he's decided that your... you-ness, plus the  _extremely_  long-distance aspect of your relationship, means dating you isn't worth it anymore. You don't blame him. Long as he lets you know he's still alive from time to time so you know there's at least one Leonard Snart still alive, you're not going to argue. 

You type Leo's number into the ICD and wait. 

"Hey, Mick," Leo says before too long. "How's the hangover?"

"Don't really get 'em. Lucky that way, I guess." You rub a hand over your face. "Look, can we jus' cut the crap an' get this over with?"

Leo's eyes widen. "...Okay." He sighs, then links his fingers together. "Here goes: I wish you would stop comparing me to Len. I know we're similar in a lot of ways - right down to the name - but we're not the same person. It's okay to miss him, but -"

"Wait." You hold up a hand for a second. " _That's_  what this is about?"

"What'd you  _think_  this was about?"

"'S not important. Keep talkin' 'bout what you were saying earlier."

"We can get back to that later," Leo says. 

You bit your lip, noticing that the action drags his eyes downwards. "I thought you were breaking up with me. Thought I'd said or did somethin' last night that was the final straw. That, plus me, an' how long distance we are..."

"I'm not breaking up with you." Leo unlaces his fingers and tilts his head. "I'm upset with you, but I don't want to break up with you. Not even close." He smiles. "You might not remember, but I  _did_  tell you I love you yesterday. I wouldn't do  _that_  if I wanted to break up with you, would I?"

"'spose not." You take a deep breath, then let it out. "Jus' a little... off from yesterday, I guess. Sorry."

"It's okay. Is it alright if I pick up where I left off?"

You nod. 

 

 

5:

 

"Ray and I should be there by tomorrow my time," Leo says. "I'm not entirely sure if it's the same for your calendar..."

You wave a hand. "Gideon can figure it out. I'll be there - don't worry your pretty little head."

"My head's little?"

"But pretty."

Leo's face breaks out into a beaming smile. Your heart skips a couple of beats.

"Can't wait to see you again." Leo fiddles with his ring. "I hope you and Ray...  _mesh_  well."

"We got along okay that one time we talked," you say with a shrug. "Can't say I'll feel the same 'bout him as I do you, but I wouldn't worry about  _meshing_." You wiggle your eyebrows so Leo gets your drift. 

Leo groans. "That's not what I meant. If you two want to have sex, I'm okay with it - as long as you leave me out of it."

"Remind me to show you the LGBT+... dishes... difference...  _dictionary_  when you get here." You pause for a moment. "Ain't gonna force anything on you, but you might find it useful."

"Looking forward to it," Leo says. "This is a huge change of subject, but... what kinda label are we putting on our relationship?I know you said you and Len used "partners", but if I wanted to talk about you, what should I use?"

"Depends," you reply, "are you saying good things or bad things 'bout me?" Leo playfully narrows his eyes, and you laugh. More seriously, you add, "I don't wanna use "partners" - that was Len and mine's word, like you said. "Boyfriends" jus' ain't a good fit." You swallow, suddenly nervous. "Would "lovers" be okay?"

Leo's eyes widen. "Are you saying you -"

"...I might. Dunno when I'll be able to say it - or even if - but I'm pretty sure I do."

"Then I think "lovers" will do just fine." Leo smiles brightly. An alarm starts going off on his end, causing him to swear under his breath. "Guess we'll have to cut this a bit short." Leo smiles. "But I'll see you soon. I love you!"

You wave goodbye as the ICD screen goes dark. "...You too."

 

 

+1:

 

The first thing Leo does when you're  _finally_  in the same room together is pull you into a bone-crushing hug. You think you hear Other Ray smother a laugh at your initial whimper of pain, but it's hard to hear him over the frantic beating of your heart. It's hard to do much of anything that isn't focused on Leo. He releases you from the hug, though he stays within arm's length. Leo cups your cheek in his hand and uses it to pull you into a kiss. Your lips slide gently against each other before you pull back to breathe. 

"Missed you," Leo murmurs. He kisses you again. "So much."

You smile. "Same to you." You reluctantly step back to offer a hand to Other Ray. "Nice to finally meet you in person."

He shakes it, then says, "You too." Other Ray shakes his head and smiles, unintentionally drawing your gaze to his lips. "Leo won't shut up about you, so it feels like I've known you for ages now."

"I know the feeling." You jerk a thumb in Leo's direction. "Think he's described how your powers work so many times that I could yammer on 'bout it for hours myself. An' in my sleep."

Other Ray laughs. "That sounds like Leo." 

"Leo would like to get something to eat before he starves to death," Leo drawls. He still sounds like Len when he does that, but somehow it doesn't hurt as much anymore. "Got any suggestions, Mick?"

You slip your hand into Leo's. "I got a few."

"Mind if we go to Big Belly Burger at some point?" Other Ray asks. "I haven't had a decent burger in _years_. Plus," he adds, turning to you, "if we don't get Leo addicted to the place, who will?"

"We can go now, if you both want."

Leo shrugs. "Works for me."

"Big Belly Burger it is, then," you say. You kiss Leo again - you have a lot of time apart to make up for - then start walking. Other Ray takes Leo's other hand in his, and follows suit. Things are off to a good start. 


End file.
